


swing my heart across the line

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Love Is Patient (or the Mpreg Blaine verse) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: A little angst, BAMF Kurt, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Episode: s04e06 Glease, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Romance, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is not an idiot.<br/>Once Blaine's gone he starts to cool down. After he's done overreacting on a diva level equal to Rachel, his rational side kicks in and he starts to think. Kurt /knows/ Blaine; the Blaine he knows wouldn't do something like this to him. Blaine isn't the cheating type- hell, he'd spent an entire week last school year infuriated with Kurt for flirting with another guy, even going to the point of singing about it in front of the Glee Club- so why is he lying?</p><p>In which Blaine lied to Kurt about cheating in order to protect his boyfriend from having to deal with something BIG, and Kurt figures it out pretty quickly. Their conversation after "Grease" goes a lot differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swing my heart across the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovetheblazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/gifts), [godessoftrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godessoftrees/gifts).



> Title is from "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic. 
> 
> This fix comes from the countless MPreg fix-it fics I've read where Kurt doesn't find out until the delivery or some time way in the future and though I love them because /of course/ Klaine gets together in the end, they kind of irritate me because Kurt knows Blaine better than that. So, here's my solution to the Break Up.  
> Well, technically my second solution.

_"So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

_~~~_

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?"_

_-Elton John_ , Can You Feel The Love Tonight

 

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now..._

 

  _And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am..."_

_-Goo Goo Dolls_ , Iris

 

Kurt Hummel is not an idiot.

Once Blaine's gone the next morning, leaving long before anyone can wake up, he starts to cool down. After he's done overreacting on a diva level equal to Rachel, his rational side kicks in and he starts to think. Kurt _knows_  Blaine; the Blaine he knows wouldn't do something like this to him. Blaine isn't the cheating type- hell, he'd spent an entire week last school year infuriated with Kurt for flirting with another guy, even going to the point of singing about it in front of the Glee Club- so why is he lying?

Then Kurt remembers something he'd thought strange- the night before, on their way to their table at Callbacks, Blaine had ducked into the restroom and taken longer than usual. And then, when they were ordering dinner, before he went up and performed, Blaine had ordered something strange, something he didn't normally like.

It was almost like when Quinn...Kurt's eyes widen as he sits on the couch, unfocused on whatever is playing on the TV. _Can Blaine possibly be...? No, he can't._

 _But it does make sense_ , a stubborn voice in the back of Kurt's head argues, _All the details add up._

Kurt tries not to think about it, but the issue wears on his mind for the next few weeks. He sends a few half-hearted texts to Blaine asking how he is and doesn't get a response, but even though he's worried in a way he's kind of glad. It gives him a chance to sort through the mess he calls his feelings and thoughts. By the end of the next week he's convinced that Blaine is hiding something, even if he's not completely certain if his theories are true or not.

So when Rachel suggests going back to Lima to see their ex- boyfriends (his heart shudders at the term _ex_ , so final and fatal) in  _Grease_ , he accepts instantly. He has to talk to Blaine and find out the truth, and hopefully they can work through this together.

He loves him too much to let him go without the truth. 

* * *

Blaine and Kurt's eyes meet across the theater, and suddenly Kurt is leaning in toward the stage, breath leaving his mouth. He can see Blaine's eyes widening and him gulping from where he's sitting, nearly stuttering over an obviously well-practiced note before glancing away and finishing the song, not once looking at Kurt again.

Kurt exits his seat after "Beauty School Dropout", troubled at Blaine's reaction to him while on stage. He ducks out the door and down the hallway to the door leading backstage. He enters the bustling prep area, eyes searching for Blaine, and when he spots him he smiles. But then Blaine's eyes meet his across the backstage area and Blaine's smile drops into an expression of fear. His hazel eyes go wide and he freezes, one hand flying to his mouth and the other to his abdomen, then he sprints out, face sick.

Kurt runs over, the puzzle pieces finally falling into place. "Don't worry about it," he instructs Unique, who's looking at him with concern in her eyes, "I've got him. If Mr. Schue asks, tell him not to worry." Then he sprints out after Blaine, who has disappeared from the auditorium completely.

As he heads down the hallway toward the restrooms, he tries not to think about anything other than getting to Blaine, because if he starts thinking too hard about this then he'll drag himself down. He had his suspicions, sure, but seeing Blaine act like this confirms all of his half-baked theories and questions.

 

Kurt enters the bathroom to the sound of vomiting. He heads over to the source of the sound and finds an open stall. He finds Blaine hunched over the toilet, retching and heaving with one hand curled protectively over his stomach.

"The gig's up," he says, kneeling down next to Blaine in the stall and rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. "I know you're hiding that you're pregnant. What I don't understand, however, is why you felt you needed to hide it in the first place, much less lie to me about it."

"Didn't want to be a distraction," Blaine grits out between heaving chunks into the toilet, and finally he's telling Kurt the truth, "You know, hold you back." He groans as another wave of bile forces its way past his lips, and Kurt winces sympathetically even as he continues to rub Blaine's back soothingly. "New York's your dream."

"You don't hold me back, Blaine," Kurt says softly, "You push me forward. You give me the courage to reach my dreams. And my dreams, ever since I fell in love with you, have been to spend a lifetime together. And now, well, now that lifetime includes this baby, at least if you want it to." He pauses as the puking finally stops. Blaine gives a soft sigh of relief and sags into Kurt's arms, hand still hovering against his abdomen. Kurt wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulder as Blaine curls up against him, tucking his head under Kurt's chin, and lays his hand over Blaine's on top of the younger boy's stomach. He's not surprised to find them sliding back into their old positions of comfort against each other, even if it's on the dirty floor of a restroom. After a moment of comfortable silence Kurt speaks again. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Blaine whispers, entwining his fingers with Kurt's again.

Even as he enjoys the feeling of holding Blaine next to him again, Kurt's breath catches in his throat. "That means-"

Blaine nods, and his gelled hair rubs against Kurt's Marc Jacobs jacket. It doesn't matter, though- he finally has Blaine back and designer clothing is the last thing from his mind. "The last night before you left for New York was the conception. I found out a few weeks later and I...I just couldn't abort."

"Have you told anyone?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Sam's the only one who knows, and he's sworn to secrecy. I fainted during practice the other day and he was worried out of his mind. He's my best friend, and honestly, it felt nice knowing I wasn't alone, that someone else knew and didn't judge me for it. Don't get mad at him for not telling, though- I specifically forbade him from telling you or mom. I was planning to tell her when it became too obvious."

Kurt's heart twists a little painfully. "You really weren't planning on telling me, were you?"

Blaine bites his lip. "I was trying not to. Like I said, I didn't want you to worry about it. I didn't want you distracted by it." Once again, they lapse into silence, the only sound that of their collective breathing.

"So why did you lie?" Kurt asks, and for a moment he doesn't get a response. So much hinges on this question, he realizes in the moments that seem to stretch on forever. He needs to know why Blaine pushed him away, why just not telling Kurt wasn't enough. Kurt is suddenly hyper sensitive of everything, the beat of his own heart echoing in his ears and Blaine's pulse pumping against his fingers. He can't breathe, heart caught in his throat, as he waits for Blaine to answer.

"I couldn't bear facing you during phone calls and Skype dates knowing I was keeping a secret from you, especially one this big, and I thought it would be easier to get it over with sooner rather than later, like ripping off a band-aid. Then I got to New York and, well, you saw how absolutely  _wonderfully_  I handled that..." Blaine trails off again, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's. Kurt rests his chin on Blaine's curls as he continues. "I haven't been thinking very rationally lately, have I?"

"No, not really," Kurt replies with a small chuckle. "Seriously, how were you planning to hide it from everyone? It can't be that easy to hide a rapidly swelling stomach, and you couldn't have been planning to dance at Sectionals and Regionals and risk hurting the baby or yourself."

"See what I mean?" Blaine says with a laugh, but Kurt notices the deprecating edge to his tone. He knows how much Blaine loves Glee, and keeping the baby is going to prevent him from performing. It's going to impact the rest of Blaine's high school and college career, as well as his life if he decides to keep the baby after delivery. It'll affect Kurt, too, as the other father, and he nearly frowns at the thought of what this will do to his internship and NYADA prospects, but even despite all that he still can't help the thrill that runs through him at the prospect of the tiny life growing in Blaine that is the _perfect_  combination of the two of them.

"I missed you," Kurt says after a moment, "It only took me a day to figure out that there was something up with you and your 'confession'. It's been torture waiting until now to come to Lima to see you again and see if my suspicions were true."

"It's not been easy on this end either, trust me," Blaine mutters sadly, and a pang stabs at Kurt's heart. Blaine's had no one here to support him besides Sam, and this is one of the most stressful times in his life.

"Here," Kurt says, detaching himself from Blaine and standing up. He looks down at Blaine, offering up his hand. Blaine slips his into Kurt's and Kurt pulls him up so they're standing face-to-face. "I _promise_  we won't have to go through this ever again. We'll get through this together, just like we always have. Just, please, no more lies? I don't think I can handle another night like that."

"Of course," Blaine says with a slight smile, then leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. When he leans back, eyes twinkling with happiness for the first time that night and a soft smile on his face, Kurt thinks Blaine's never looked better. He never wants to see Blaine look as scared as he did backstage earlier ever again.

"C'mon," he says, hand in hand with Blaine, "Let's go tell everyone that we're back together. I can't stand waiting another moment to tell them we're back together."

"I can't argue with that," Blaine replies, and Kurt grins. They're going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give kudos and leave comments! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, I have the bare bones of a sequel about the unexpected arrrival of the baby planned if people request it.


End file.
